genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenzou Crossunite
Tenzou Crossunite (点蔵・クロスユナイト, Tenzō kurosuyunaito) is student of Musashi Ariadust Academy, the 1st Special Agent of the Chancellor Board in charge of Intelligence (諜報, Chōhō). A ninja who always covers his face with his hat and also a errand boy who would readily do anything to help others. Highly talented, excelling in Ninjutsu and Espionage. Though very nice in character, he is also quite the pervert, openly declaring his love for blonde-haired, big-breasted women. Appearance A slender blond teenager, Tenzou wears a modified Far East male uniform with a smaller opened short-sleeved jacked, baggy-kneed tobi pants to increase mobility, a long peaked cap, and a red scarf, giving him the looks of a highly non-archetypical ninja. He also has attached an armband that reads "First Special Agent: Tenzou Crossunite", giving his position in the Chancellor's Board. Tenzou's face is always covered by the scarf, thus his cap with animated eyes becomes the means to reveal his expressions, so while no emotions can be seen on his face, the hat express exactly what he feels. Under his clothes, his body is full of scars. Personality A nice guy all-around, Tenzou takes the old-fashioned formal speech pattern very seriously (even if not to Honda Futayo extents) introducing ''-de gozaru'' (an archaic form of desu) in almost every sentece he says and refering to himself as jibun (impersonal and "selfless devotion to duty" style of referring to oneself). Even being a good man considerate and kind to women, he's unable to score a girlfriend (until volume 2). It’s hard to put into words, but as Toori explained in a bulletted list, wearing some ninja outfit all the time, having unreasonably high standards (only big-breasted blondes) and sometimes emanating the smell of a dog from his clothes could have something to do with that. Like Mary he's an altruistic, servile and hard-working individual, that being reason why he's always acting as a errand boy and jack-of-all-trades to the inhabitants of Musashi. When asked if that kind of life is tough, Tenzou would say that doing that suits him since even if it's a path of hardship, ninjas are supposed to carry their duties while hiding their feelings. If he could follow and help those who shake the history in their shadows, merely the honor of being part of history that way is good enough for him. He's also very perverted when it comes to erotic thoughts and dirty situations, but also very shy, embarrassed and nervous when it comes the moment of truth. This is seen rather frequently on his relationship with Mary. Plot 'Mikawa Meltdown Incident' April 20, 1648 - Testament Era Class 3-Plum began the day assembled outside of Musashi Ariadust Academy, preparing for PE class. The objective of this class was to land a blow on Oriotorai-sensei before she makes it to the house of her former landlord on another part of Musashi, the price, five justified absences. Tenzou and Ulquiaga make sure she wants them to make a hit or just graze her, and then asks if there’s anywhere they’d get points deducted for touching or groping so Oriotorai threatens them at that commentary. During the class, Tenzou, Ulquiaga and Noriki ally themselves to attack the teacher, with Tenzou charging forward straight towards her, Ulquiaga from the sky and with she blocking the double offense, Noriki getting the hit. This approach fails because Oriotorai releases her sword towards Noriki’s face so he is forced to punch it away while the teacher just escapes from the area. At the end, no one was able to hit the teacher minus Aoi Toori, who was just after skipping class walks up and grope her boobs. That night, the class reunited in "spirit-hunting" party to celebrate the night before Toori's most important day by playing a game of tag with some of the people the chancellor asked to play as ghosts. However, their celebration was interrupted when they discover the countdown before the destruction of Mikawa, planned by none other by its leader, Lord Matsudaira Motonobu. Lord Matsudaira's reveals that P-01s is his departed daughter Horizon Ariadust and one of nine powerful weapons called the Logismoi Óplo, the Armaments of Deadly Sins. As Mikawa explode initiating Motonobu's Genesis Plan, the lives of all Class 3-Plum changed forever. 'Horizon Rescue Campaign' April 21, 1648 - Testament Era The day after the meltdown, Tenzou went to class with the rest of his classmates to discuss the situation. Horizon inherited rule over Mikawa, she now also represents the Far East, including Musashi but that will end once she commits suicide. Nate, Naomasa, Masazumi, Miriam and Azuma were absent that day and Toori seemed to be highly distressed. After being informed by Shirojiro Bertoni of how they won't be able to replenish supplies if they oppose the Testament Union right now without Honda Masazumi siding with them, professor Oriotorai walks in and says that today they have to write an essays about “What I Want to Do.” After that, she tunes an exchange on live transmission between Tres España’s, with Tachibana Gin and the Mikawa, with Honda Futayo. Gin tells tries to give back the Slicing Dragonfly to Futayo, but she realizes that as this is being transmitted to the world, she had to do something so the Far East will not give up. She charges to take back the lance on her own, but Tachibana Muneshige stops her. Everyone began to write, and after the emotional Suzu essay begging to save Horizon, Toori stands up and says that he will do it, as he only was recharging his manliness gauge reading a ero-book about silver-haired women. After that, the class (representing Musashi) had to prove their point to Masazumi, Nate, and Naomasa (representing the Testament Union) to test the class strength and if they are strong enough to do as they wish. First, Shirojiro wins against Naomasa Jizuri Suzaku. Second, Nate wins against Suzu (even if only because she showed her knight code after catching Suzu as she trips). Third, Toori debates against Masazumi, but he deceive her to take the "save Horizon" position on it, so she shows the world and Pope Innocentius the reasons the Far East have to save Horizon. As it ends in tie, Futayo have to fight someone to break the tie, and Tenzou says he should fight, but Toori stops him saying that he already lost in a battle of character (as Futayo takes the samurai speech even further than him). At the end, Kimi is the one to fight Futayo and ends as the victor. During Horizon rescue campaign, Tenzou went with Aoi Toori, Noriki, Adele Balfette, Persona and the Far East armies in first line of combat. Even when the Tres España "Tercio" forces use a pincer attack, Tenzou charged with the main forces to the ship where Horizon is, but they are intercepted by K.P.A. Italia. The Pope uses the Armament of Deadly Sins, Staseis Pornea, rendering their weapons and attacks useless. Toori finally sanctions his high-level contract, allowing him to freely use 1/4 of Musashi’s ether reserves, meaning that his comrades can effectively use spells for eternity during it's effect. With that and a Noriki and Masazumi diversion, Toori is able to confess and save Horizon. That night partying with everyone outside the Blue Thunder, a drunk Tenzou lectures with Ulquiaga and Ohiroshiki about eroge, claiming that in the next one he will be the one playing the busty blonde girls routes. 'Musashi on England' May 4, 1648 - Testament Era May 19, 1648 - Testament Era May 20, 1648 - Testament Era Abilities Tenzou Crossunite is a Ninja Forcer · Proximity Ninjutsu User (近接忍術師 · ニンジャフォーサー, Kinsetsu ninjutsu-shi · Ninjafōsā) and his close-combat style consists in the usage of diverse ninja skills and objects just as kunais, short swords, poisoned darts or martial arts like ninjutsu in a duel, with faint attacks as his speciality. As 1st Special Agent, Tenzou is described as a very fast battle-type proficient at close combat, armed fight tactics, perspicacity and secret information. He exceeds amongst other Musashi ninjas enough to be considered top class, but even so he's somewhat a target for jokes by his own classmates, being considered as Class 3-Plum gofer. Thanks to his ninjutsu skills, he's able to walk walls vertically and specialize in escort missions. Among his classmates, he's with Urquiaga and Nate (and later Futayo) the only ones undertaking serious combat training and experience exterminating youkais or unusual phenomena. Musashi's First Special Agent usually serves in feint capacity during battles, and even at England’s London Tower Assault he does not engage in any direct combat, but among Class 3-Plum he's also a very capable fighter only surpassed by Futayo Honda. During said assault, Tenzou was able to surpass Walter Raleigh position by using his own remarkable speed and clever tactics. He first evades Walter's horizontal slash trying to feint him, and when the TRUMP passes one of his gravity knives through inside his kimono sleeve to grab the knive with his left hand while he unsheathes another one with his right hand and duplicate to attack Tenzou, the ninja cancels this move by using Milton to distract one of the copies. Musahi's 1st Special Agent avoids the other Walter by grappling the arm with the knife and slipping through Walter legs. Walter two last attacks ends in failure when Tenzou throws his jacket into Walter face, evading them and taking flight to the inside of the Tower of London. He's also pretty good at leading squads during battle or covert operations and performing successful stratagems in the middle of action. This is shown during Musashi's stay on Hexagone Française, when Tenzou's plans were the main advantage for Musashi's Special Agents during their fight against the Mouri sisters, Hexagone Française 4th, 5th and 6th Special Agents. *'Martial Arts: Ninjutsu' (忍術, Ninjutsu) - Ninja codified systems and traditions of combat practices. The name used to call the skills, espionage, combat tactics, strategies, and guerrilla warfare practiced by the Shinobi. Moving while erasing all noise, the control of things like the sense of sight were specialized for use in stealth activities. Categorized in that was also the ability used in the protection of VIPs, the ability to sever any indication of a VIP from the outside. Just with martial arts prowess alone and without the need of contracts or ATELL usage, Tenzou can run vertical walls or ceilings as if he was floating by accelerating faster than he's falling, totally stop on them or even stand on the top of a blade. With his Ninjutsu training, Tenzou can also run without making any sound, lip reading, hide his allies from enemy detection, disguise himself while running or swimming and to Mary amusement, eat food still wearing his scarf. It seems that the reason why his face is not seen while wearing his cap is due to some optical ninjutsu camouflage or ability divine protection. **'Ninjutsu: Body Substitution Technique' (代わり身の術, Kawarimi no jutsu) - Tenzou can replace his own body with another object to evade attacks and perform a surprise maneuver on his enemy afterwards. During the M.H.R.R. and P.A. ODA assault to Novogorod city hall, Tenzou and Nate Mitotsudaira fought against Katsuie Shibata to protect Toori, with Tenzou evading Katsuie's attacks and slicing his right arm after using this technique. *'Weapon: Short Sword' (短刀, Tanto) - A japanese tantō. Held at the back of Tenzou's waist. For the sake of placing the thickness of the blade first, even if it's a product of the Hankou brand the grip is a wooden hilt of the Shirasago brand, as that way is more familiar to Tenzou's hand. The grip, made of an original material dyed with black, is coated with matte, so there is no reflection in the midst of the night. Relationship Far East Musashi Ariadust Academy *Toori Aoi: Classmate *P-01s: Classmate *Kimi Aoi: Classmate *Tomo Asama: Classmate *Masazumi Honda: Classmate *Suzu Mukai: Classmate *Naomasa: Classmate *Neito Mitotsudaira: Classmate *Shirojiro Bertoni: Classmate *Heidi Augesvarer: Classmate *Ginji Ohiroshiki: Classmate *Nenji: Classmate *Kenji Itou: Classmate *Kiyonari Ulquiaga: Classmate *Adele Balfette: Classmate *Toussaint Neshinbara: Classmate *Persona: Classmate *Noriki: Classmate *Margot Knight: Classmate *Malga Naruze: Classmate *Hassan Furubushi: Classmate *Azuma: Classmate *Makiko Oriotorai: Teacher England Oxford Academy *Mary: Wife Gallery Anime Tenzou_body.jpg|Tenzou Crossunite's character design (front) - Student outfit. Tenzou_body2.jpg|Tenzou Crossunite's character design (sideways, back) - Student outfit. Tenzou_face.jpg|Facial expressions. Novel Tenzou_satoyasu.jpg|Tenzou Crossunite's character design by Satoyasu. Tenzou_satoyasu2.jpg|Tenzou Crossunite's gloves and scarf design by Satoyasu. Tenzoucap_satoyasu.jpg|Tenzou Crossunite's cap expressions by Satoyasu. Tenzoucap_satoyasu2.jpg|Tenzou Crossunite's cap design by Satoyasu. Tenzou_kawakami.jpg|Tenzou Crossunite's character design by Minoru Kawakami. PSP Tenzo_pspdesign.jpg|Tenzou Crossunite's character sprite in the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon PORTABLE PSP game. Trivia *Tenzou's surname, Crossunite, is a pun with famous Sengoku era ninjas. If you romanize it as Clothunit, the result in kanji can be Hattori (服部), with the first kanji being "cloth" (服) and the second "unit" or "element" (部), referencing legendary ninja Hanzou Hattori. You can also romanize the surname as Crossunite, this time a pun with the Amago Ten Braves or the Sanada Ten Braves as "cross" can be seen as the number ten (十) and "unite" or "knight" as the "yūshi" (勇士) kanji. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Citizens of Musashi Category:Students of Musashi Ariadust Academy Category:Musashi Ariadust Academy Chancellor's Board Members Category:Male Characters